Yonaka Is A Serial Killer
by Lord Master N
Summary: Yonaka Kurai seemed like an ordinary high school girl. But when she found herself in the hell that is Mogeko Castle, a new side of her gradually surfaces... a side even she's afraid of. Soon, she will lose everything...including her compassion and sanity. An AU of "Mogeko Castle With Voices," depicting Yonaka's gradual descent into madness.
1. Floor I: Somewhat Strange Mogeko

Howdy, and welcome to my Mogeko Castle story.

To explain, this is based on the somewhat popular "adaptation," "Mogeko Castle With Voices." It's going to be a sort of AU where Yonaka kills all Mogekos possible to kill in the game, in order to portray her slow descent into insanity (as seen in the Normal Ending). So, let's begin this twisted ride. Also, see if you can catch all the references!

Floor I: Somewhat Strange Mogeko

It was supposed to be a happy day. Brother was finally coming home. Yonaka Kurai had been so exited, so longing to see her dear Shinya.

But today was anything _except_ happy.

First she gets off at an unfamiliar station, then she gets chased around by little yellow _rapists_ , then she wanders into their castle and gets locked in... Today was not a good day. It seemed like she would find no relief from this nightmare.

Nightmare was definitely the most fitting word for this situation- it all felt so unreal, sometimes she'd pinch herself to see if that'd wake her up. No success. Seems there's no escape then.

Despite this, she couldn't help but marvel at the actually _friendly_ Mogeko in front of her. "No need to fear me. I won't attack you. I much prefer... to just sit here and drink tea, you see." He called himself the "Somewhat Strange Mogeko"-an odd name, to be sure. Nevertheless, they carried on a polite conversation, and he was happy to share some advice to aid Yonaka's escape. "So to return via the door on the top floor... seems most reliable."

...Yet Yonaka couldn't trust him. He looked like one of them... what if this was a trick? "Do you distrust me? Perfectly reasonable, as I too am a Mogeko..."

!...Mind reading? Impossible.

"Ah, that's right. I'll give this to you." He handed the girl...a knife. "Hwhaaa?!" _What is he doing?_ "Take it for self defense."  
"W-what do I use this for?" "Is it not obvious? To stab Mogekos to death."

! _Why is he handing this to a_ _**high school girl?**_

"While there are many, they aren't very sturdy...And that knife is special. It can kill Mogekos in a single blow."

She moaned again. "? ...What is it?" And again. "Why? Why are you being so friendly?"

His answer was...worrying. "Hahah. Yes... why indeed... Just on a whim." So he could suddenly attack her in a few seconds if he just got the urge?

She looked around a little more, and chatted with him a bit more. Among the things in his room were a diary containing records of... his masturbation and bowel movements. Yuck.

So she went to say her goodbye. And that's when she started feeling _weird_. Her head began to hurt. Then... something appeared in her mind. A memory...?

"Mogegegegege! Found you, Yonaka-tan! You won't get away this time..."

Oh, dear...

"Everlasting dream on our wedding night..."

She remembered the endless barrage of Mogekos, the searing pain as they all pounded her hard as they could...  
Yet she woke up afterwards, in front of the castle, unharmed. _Why_ , she wondered? Yet she pressed on.

...The thought that this being could do the same to her... no.

...She remembered when her body was engulfed in darkness. The Mad Mogekos inflicted a torture onto her unlike anything she had ever experienced. Worse than the regular ones, even. Yet again, she woke up, in that same spot, unscathed.

She felt herself spacing out a bit as she went to talk to the Mogeko.

"There's just...one more thing." "Yes?"

"...Thanks for the knife. It was nice of you to have me over. Take care."

"Godspeed, Yonaka, and good luck."

"And... thanks for letting me test out the knife."

"? ...Okay?"

"So... um...sorry. But I have to protect myself."

...She pulled out the knife. She aimed it at him.

"?! Wh-what are you doing?"

"...Protecting myself. Again, sorry."

And so she swung. And stabbed. Again and again, as the poor soul screamed in pain. Until he was nothing but guts.

She left the room, still in that...trance. Ready to **make them pay.  
**  
"Hey guys, I just learned a new magic trick. Wanna see?"

"Oooh, let me see!" Said the unsuspecting victim.

"Time for you to... **DISSAPEAR!"**

...Their screams of agony were _delicious_ , she had to admit. "Watch out Mogekos," she declared, "a new Yonaka is here; one that's not weak and defenseless anymore!"


	2. Floor II: Proscuitto Fairy

Floor II: Prosciutto Fairy

Yonaka had finally recovered from that trance. Now, she moved on to the second floor. Currently she was in a strange red area. She wandered until she found another Mogeko.

"Hellooooo! Now, time for a question! You can eat bread rolls, or bread pudding... but what bread can you not eat?!"

Angrily, she screamed: **"Hell if I know!"  
**  
The Mogeko began to run off, crying at her harsh words.

"Wait!" They stopped. "Uh...a breadboard?"

That seemed to instantly perk them up. "Bzzt! Too bad! You can eat a breadboard!"

"No, you can't," Yonaka rebutted. After a bizzare conversation, the Mogeko went back to their bed to sleep. Yonaka, confused, moved on.

Yonaka spoke to the _very_ strange Mogeko in front of them. "G-Good day..."

It spoke back. "They're a noisy bunch, aren't they? No decency, I say... That's why I hate them so. Why must we be on the same floor, I swear..."

"Oh, pardon my lack of introduction. I am the Prosciutto Fairy." Yonaka explained her situation as best she could. "My, what a pickle. I wish I could help... Hm, yes... Aah! I know, I'll give you this!" The fairy gave her a key- one that, apparently, opened almost every door in the castle. Now what was the point of all those locks then, Yonaka couldn't tell.

"Uh, I'm just going to take some prosciutto for the road then..."

"Uh-uh! Those are for the Mogeko larvae!"

...Whatever. She went back to exploring, and made sure to open every single door she found.

...Again. Yonaka woke up again. Now, she's outside the door. She should not have opened it. She can still feel the searing pain. The tons of larvae... _going at her._ Again, she feels weird, as if in a trance.

...Yonaka went back to the fairy.

"Um, excuse me miss. So you're the caretaker of these larvae?"

"Yyyess."

"Whatever they do is under your watch?"

"Mostly."

"...They just attacked me."

"What? I don't remember..."

"Listen. I'm willing to forgive you. I just need that prosciutto as compensation." "Absolutely not!"

...Again, she took out her knife.

"...I'm going to ask you again. _Give me that prosciutto_."

"?!...What! What nonsense are you trying to pull!"

"One more time. If you want to save yourself _and_ those things you call ' _children_ ,' _**give me your prosciutto."**_

"I won't let you threaten me or the babies! And after I gave you a key to help you escape!"

That was it.

 **Swing, stab, stab.  
**  
With her and her _vermin_ gone, Yonaka took the prosciutto and left.


	3. Floor III: Defect Mogeko & Blood Spirit

Floor III: Defect Mogeko & Blood Spirit

"It's you disturbin' my slumber, eh?"

After Yonaka's unfortunate capture on the third floor, she was thrown into a cell. In it was another Mogeko... but this one looked different from the others. It had a more greenish color to it, had a missing ear, and sported some scars.

As he explained, he was a "defect Mogeko." He was one of several who had broken from the hive mind mentality of the rest. Yonaka couldn't help but be amazed that _any_ Mogeko would be different from the rest. Maybe she shouldn't have... no, that was for self-defense.

"So, why was I put in with you, Mr. Defect Mogeko?" "That what you're callin' me...? Well, guess it works..." And so, that was his new name for the rest of this journey.

"The Somewhat Strange Mogeko on the first floor... told me to go on the top floor to return..." "Hmph. Well, he ain't wrong."

 _So he was telling the truth?  
_  
"W-Well, I thought he'd tricked me..."

"Well, can't blame ya. He and the rest of them are still Mogekos to the end." _Yes... no big loss then.  
_  
"Where'd you get that key...?!" "Huh?! O-Oh! On the previous floor... I got it from the Prosciutto Fairy." _No need to tell him what else happened._ And so she unshackled him.

"Thanks, missy. I'm free thanks to you... And now I'm bored. I'll help ya."

"Don't wanna die..."

Defect attempted to ask Yonaka to help. "Maybe you could-" "NO."

"Our execution's tomorrow..." "Well, best of luck to ya!"

Defect was more than a little shocked at how _insensitive_ his new ally was acting toward the prisoners, many of whom were going to be sent to the next floor. What awaited them there... he shuddered just thinking about it.

"Yummy prosciutto! Praise be to Prosciutto!"

"...I can't deny a man his last meal!" "Heh, how kind of you." _So she_ _can_ _be kind, after all.  
_  
"...On second thought... we need all the supplies we can get. Sorry..."

She took the prosciutto and ran as fast as she could, ignoring the prisoner's cries. In her rush to escape, she pressed a button she found somewhere...

That wasn't the first time she stole prosciutto from a Mogeko. She had done it a few times already, and they always cried. She didn't care- they _deserved_ it for all they've done to her.

So there they were, meeting a friend of Defect. This one called himself the "Blood Spirit."

"So in short, you want to go to the next floor?" "Yeah." "Right. Be careful. You know...what awaits there," warned the spirit. ? _Uh... what awaits? I'm a little scared now...  
_  
"...My servant. He'll send you." "Thanks for the help." So they prepared to leave.

"Wait. Defect Mogeko, do you mind going on ahead while I talk to Mr. Blood Spirit?" "...Are you sure, missy?" She nodded. He sighed.

"...Alright, but please be careful. Don't go running off anywhere, _capiche_?" "Yes, Defect Mogeko."

And so they were alone. Yonaka's head was hurting again. She remembered when she pushed the stupid button. She remembered the cage opening, and the roars of the Mad Mogekos. She remembered the sensation of her limbs being torn apart, one by one.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The Blood Spirit jumped. "Are you... feeling well?"

But he was not heard. His voice... his deep voice... just reminded her too much of the caged Mogekos.

"You... are trying to trick me, aren't you? You're one of them."

"...One of what?"

Out came the knife.

"...?!"

Before he could react, his blood spilled out, indistinguishable from his red skin. She then threw his corpse out into the void, where hopefully no one would find it.

"What was that screaming?!" Asked Defect Mogeko, clearly startled.

"They're coming after us! They got Blood Spirit! We need to leave _now_!"

"Blood Servant, get us out of here!" demanded Defect.

And so they teleported. Upon getting to the next floor, the servant was dead on the ground.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Yonaka. "It...looks like he dies upon warping," she said. Defect examined the corpse. "Yep. Looks like our blood servant dies upon warping," replied Defect. "It's weird though. I don't remember that happening before."

"Oh well, no time to worry about that now," said Yonaka, rather nonchalantly.

 _Yep, that's probably what happened,_ thought Yonaka. _Nice, convenient explanation._ _ **Good thing you didn't see anything.**_


	4. Floor IV: Moge-Ko and Hasu

Floor IV: Moge-ko and Hasu

The fourth floor. It was _this particular floor_ that Defect dreaded coming to. At least he might run into his good friend Hasu here, and they can have a nice friendly chat. Right now, though, he just wanted to find the elevator ASAP. He would hate to run into...

Unfortunately, Yonaka decided to take her sweet time and talk to all the Mogekos here. He kept quiet to be nice, but he really didn't like talking to the people on this floor. All they did was talk about how awful and pointless life is- far too cynical for his tastes. Though they had an understandable reason- this floor is pretty much the dumping ground for the defects from other floors. If they weren't already broken, they would be when they meet the executioner.

 _Ohhh... the Mogeko executioner. Why was that damn demon brought into this world? 'Lord Prosciutto' must have a sick sense of humor.  
_  
"I-It's okay guys. She won't be mad if we behave." Yonaka replied: "That's right. Just keep your hands to yourself and we'll be just peachy!" Defect shuddered- he knew all too well who they were _really_ referring to...

"It's been an... interesting floor so far." said Yonaka. Defect found that a little funny. "You should come on Taco Tuesdays... though I doubt they do that anymore." Not since _her_ creation: words cannot describe that girl's hatred of tacos and all things Mexican. She reminded him of that blonde human politician that's always on the news he watches recently; yellow, childish brats who were somehow given important positions of authority and use it to bully everyone else. Come to think of it, that describes their king as well. He regarded them all with the same contempt.

As they walked through a long corridor, Defect figured that he should explain the situation in this floor. "A certain person controls this floor..."

"What kind of person?" asked Yonaka.

"It's ruled by... Moge-ko." A little girl apparently created to be the ultimate high school girl- a sex slave, basically. Yet for some reason, she had a vicious personality. He didn't really know the story behind her creation, and could only guess as to why. "Moge-ko's a real scoundrel. Never seen her in person, but..." But he's heard stories. Awful, awful stories. Mostly from Hasu.

Well, here they were at the elevator. And no sign of the blonde furry demon.

"E-elevator?" asked Yonaka.

"Only goes from this floor to the next. We can take it to floor five."

"Only these two floors?"

"Moge-ko forced them to make it... I think." Most likely to allow easy access to that monster she's got on the fifth floor.

"It looks like we'll be able to proceed without meeting Moge-ko." said Yonaka. "Yeah, that's a relief." replied Defect.

"You called?"

 _Knew I shouldn't have said anything,_ thought Yonaka.

With a bright red flash, the feared Queen and executioner of the Mogekos appeared, seeking her next victims.

"Ahah... Ahahahah! Hellooooo there!" So this was Moge-ko. She looked like a pretty normal girl, but Defect knew better than to judge by appearances.

"Eheheh! Hello, hello, nice to meet you! It's me, the loveable Moge-ko!"

"If you don't like Moge-ko, then you diiiie!"

Needless to say, they hightailed it out of there.

After that ridiculousness, they wandered around the castle to find an alternate exit. Eventually they came to a bar. In it were a bunch of Mogekos even more depressed than the others. The whole endeavor made Defect sick to his stomach- he'd _really_ just like to get the _hell_ out of there.

"Yummy prosciutto! Praise be to prosciutto!" said a Mogeko in the bar.

"At least one of them is happy." said Yonaka. But she figured she'd have to make this one cry, too. Now that Moge-ko's on their tail, they would need supplies more than ever.

She took the prosciutto and ran, ignoring the cries as she had done before.

They entered Moge-ko's disgustingly cutesy room, and headed to a room on the left.

Upon seeing the contents of that room, Defect swore he could feel his heart snapping in half. Hasu was chosen as Moge-ko's latest victim, and hung there crucified.

"Well," explained Hasu, "I didn't think I'd get caught either."

He told them the story of how he was just in the church, preaching the word of Lord Prosciutto, when Moge-ko suddenly barged in  
and killed all his subjects before taking him prisoner. It seemed she just decided to go after him one day. He's been there, being mercilessly beaten by her ever since.

But at last, he was ready. Now that he finally got to speak to his friend one last time, he no longer felt the need to hold on. "I think... this is it for me... I wanted to play with you all again... But it's all right."

Thus, Hasu ascended to heaven.

"Poor guy," remarked Yonaka. "He-he's already dead. _Yo, let's go check out this book_!" Again with the insensitivity.

Distracted, Yonaka walks out the room... and right into Moge-ko's grasp.

Awake again. This time, she steps away from the door.

She thought about what she had experienced. That... was beyond horrible. That was pure torture. And it seemed like it would never end.

Hasu... is this the "true torture" he suffered? The poor creature...

...If Moge-ko were to find his corpse... there's no telling what horrible things she'd do to it. No, Yonaka would not give that brat the pleasure.

She took her knife, and with it mangled Hasu's corpse beyond repair.

"Wha...MISSY?!"

"...I did him a mercy. Moge-ko won't wanna 'play' with him anymore."

"...Really... well, I guess we don't really have the time to argue about this."

So they pressed on. Though, in the back of Defect's head, he was experiencing a horrible confusion. 'Missy' was kind of a jerk, but he didn't recall her ever going _that_ far. She did it as a mercy, she claimed... still, he was beginning to have doubts about his new companion.

"...He was my friend, you know," he said in an attempt to guilt-trip her.

"It must be hard losing someone so important to you." replied Yonaka.

They mostly grunted and grumbled. Of course there would be some... strong feelings about what just happened. Yet still, now was not the time to argue about the questionable morality of Yonaka's actions. They had to leave, now or never.


	5. Floor V: Mogemonster and Moffuru

Floor V: Mogemonster and Moffuru

Though he wouldn't say it out loud, Defect was starting to feel creeped out by Yonaka. She just walked through a hospital, full of some of the creepiest and most depressing shit on this whole adventure, and seemed relatively calm and unfazed by the whole thing. Even the Zombie Mogekos were no big deal to her. Yet she went through all this effort essentially because _she couldn't directly kill a_ _bug_ _,_ and needed some Huffspray to do it. _What is_ _with_ _this lady?  
_  
There's also the part where she wanted to stay behind to watch what was playing: an episode of a TV series based off that popular new anime movie, _The Gray Garden._ Plenty of Mogekos, including himself, enjoyed it because it brought a certain joy that was obviously lacking in their everyday lives. There were also Mogekos who enjoyed it for... _other reasons_ , if the fanart (read:porn) and fanfics (read:smut) were any indication. Though he personally prefers _Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea._ Either way, he's still waiting for _Carnival Rythym.  
_  
At any rate, he told her of the king and the Seven Special Mogekos, of which he is one (though he left that part out, for her sake). They came across a hallway, or series of hallways, in which prisoners were held. Soon, they would be fed to the Mogemonster that resides on this floor. In one of the rooms was a cell with crying Mogekos... and outside the cell, a single sobbing Mogeko.

"Um! Um! My friends are in this cage! I came here to help them!" said the Mogeko. "But I don't know how to open it! BWAAAAAAHHH!"

Yonaka looked around. "Hmmm... Maybe this switch can open this cage?"

Defect was wary. "Are you _sure_ you wanna do that, missy?"

...She didn't answer. In fact, she wasn't even paying attention to him. She just stared at the switch, as if in a trance...

 _The switch to open the cage. Destroy it so it can never be opened again?  
_  
Yonaka did not even question the voice in her head. With a swing, it smashed into pieces. She walked over to the crying Mogeko, which wailed even louder now.

 ** _Kill this brat?  
_**  
Yonaka agreed. Like the rest, the poor thing screamed as it met her knife.

"That's one flock of Mogekos who won't be getting any tonight. Man, I feel better already!"

"Yikes." said Defect, even more unnerved.

"Any more for me to kill?" She entered another room, only to find all the Mogekos caged up out of her reach. "Awww... well, that's disappointing."

"Maybe that switch was meant to open all the cages." inquired Defect.

"Well, I... guess I did a huge favor for high school girls everywhere." _Why, I'm a hero, really,_ she thought to herself. _Whenever I killed and stole, it was to protect myself, or for the benefit of someone else. Why did I feel so_ _guilty_ _before?  
_  
Clearly, she was trying to comfort herself. Defect, meanwhile, started thinking up an alternate escape plan in case missy ever decided to turn the knife on him- which was looking more and more like a possibility.

The duo once again ran into Moge-ko, and she had her monster with her this time. This after they escaped yet another battalion of Mogekos. Defect mostly forgot about Yonaka's dark side as he reminded himself what the bigger threat was at the moment.

At least they're safe with Moffuru. Yet another special Mogeko, he looks after the fluffy Mogekos, known as Mofukos.

"Mofukos?" asked Yonaka.

"They've been infected with Blancfluff Mogeparasites." explained Defect.

"It's outrageously contagious... So infected Mogekos- or, Mofukos, are usually executed."

"By feeding them to that monster, that is!" added Moffuru.

"Those cages on the way here? Those are all for quarantine. It's never once been cured."

Yonaka couldn't believe it. "No way... It just makes their fur all fluffy, right? Why execute them?"

"Ah, well," Moffuru added, "they die within a month of infection."

Defect listed the unpleasant side-effects, such as headaches, vomiting, and death. But, he reassured Yonaka, it won't infect humans or the special mogekos. Moffuru just happens to resemble the infected Mogekos... for some reason. Not that the difference mattered to the monster, who often tried to eat him anyway.

Yonaka decided to explore a little more. She found a cute looking bug and touched it... not seeing what it was.

After Yonaka awoke, she walked as far away from the bug as possible. The duo left for the exit, and there awaited Moffuru.

"Now, give yourself to the light of Lord Prosciutto to proceed."

And so they prepared.

"May Lord Prosciutto protect ye."

And they prepared.

"...Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Yonaka asked, confused.

"Never mind," replied Moffuku. _Maybe it_ _won't_ _happen to_ _them._ _Maybe_ _they_ _can actually escape...But first, they'll have to face_ _ **him.  
**_  
"This divine light... can we really trust it?" asked Yonaka. "It's all up to you, my dear!" replied Moffuru.

"You were one of Defect Mogeko's friends... alright, I'm ready." said Yonaka.

...But then, she stopped. "Defect Mogeko, can you go on ahead, please? I need to speak with Moffuru... there's something I'm not sure about."

"Uh...okay missy. But please, don't take too long, capiche?"

Yonaka nodded. Defect was a little concerned, considering her past actions, but figured she wouldn't do the same to a dear friend. Not one who's still alive, at least.

Yonaka asked Moffuru what he meant by 'are you sure.'

"Just that... up ahead is your greatest opponent. A man who will stop at nothing to ensure you are defeated in your journey. Our leader."

"...mogeko?"

"Yes. Though he calls himself the Lord Prosciutto, no one knows if he is the genuine article spoken of in the legends."

"Okay. I'll watch out for him. Also, one more thing... you said that the fluffy parasites can't infect humans?"

"Pretty sure."

...Yonaka removed her knife.

"... you... **LIAR."**

And those were the last words Moffuru ever heard.


	6. Floor VI: King mogeko, Mogecuckoo,& Nega

Floor VI: King mogeko, Mogecukoo, and Nega Mogeko

Moffuru's corpse was tossed from the clouds, so hopefully that takes care of the evidence. Now, just two more floors to go.

Defect Mogeko was glad. "Alright, this is a short route. We can get to floor seven quick." Sadly, this would not only be the longest floor in their journey... but the one where Yonaka finally starts to break.

After a _wonderful_ meeting with the king of all Mogekos, the desperate duo had to deal with the fact that their escape had just been foiled. They had to take an alternate route to the library, but eventually found their way there. It was here that Yonaka finally decided to voice a desire that's been on her mind for a while now.

"What's this place...?" asked Defect.

In response, Yonaka said: "Never mind that, let us elope!"

"Wh...Missy, what's this now?" He certainly figured Yonaka was the unpredictable type, but he sooner imagined being at the end of that knife of hers than... _this.  
_  
"I don't even care about my brother anymore! Mr. Defect Mogeko...As long as I have you, then...!"

"Y...You're being ridiculous!"

"No... I'm being serious! Please, look into my eyes! Defect Mogeko, won't you...elope with me?"

"...Missy..."

"Mr. Defect Mogeko..."

They stared at each other for quite a while. The world around them seemed to sit still at that moment. In that one moment, all there was... it was just the two of them. Nothing else was important. All the worries which consumed them melted away. They began to imagine what the future might hold for the two of them, the life they can live together...

...Until they realized they were still trapped.

They snapped out of the fantasy and agreed to move forward.

"But... promise me this, Defect Mogeko. If we both get out of here alive... we'll continue where we left off here. And... it'll be just the two of us, forever."

"...You got it, Missy. So, what _is_ this place? Guess we'll take a look."

...But of course, you know how this story ends, don't you?

Finally, they arrived at the sixth special Mogeko. Mogecuckoo had a teleporting egg ready for them. The duo even made a promise of marriage to each other. It seemed like everything was finally going smoothly.

But the feeling was short lived. Now they're in some other room of the castle, and Mogecuckoo is bleeding.

"Ghg...Gack... Oh dear, it seems mogeko interfered with the warp. Truly stubborn, I hate him so. Cluck..."

"You okay?" asked a worried Defect.

"This is nothing really. You just need to hurry."

"...B-but!"

"I said go! I'll be fine!"

"...Sorry."

"Poor creature." said Yonaka. "I don't want to just leave you here to suffer... I'll make this quick."

And quick it was, that she 'mercifully' ended his life. She picked up a piece of him. "I wonder if you taste like chicken?"

Defect was unamused. "There's no time for that, we need to hurry!"

"R-Right!" And so they ran.

It happened for only a few seconds. Yet it felt like time itself froze, in that instant she heard the noise.  
 **  
Bang, bang, bang.**

Defect laid on the ground, bleeding.

The greedy king spoke. "Now, hand the little high school girl over."

"...No thanks!" The two fled as fast as they could manage in their condition to a safe spot.

Within the chosen cell, Defect revealed his true identity as the seventh special Mogeko, Nega Mogeko. Opposite to the king in nearly every way, he opposed the king's tyrannical rule. For this, he was labeled a defect. Though Nega fought back, he slowly lost hope, wondering if there was any point to killing so many Mogekos to fight a seemingly inevitable fate... He gave up.

But Yonaka ignited that flame of hope that once burned in him. He was now willing to sacrifice himself to help Yonaka escape. He would face the king himself, even if he would die.

But Yonaka did not want her new friend- no, her new **_love_** to be tragically torn away from her. After all they'd been through...  
Yonaka tried her damndest to hold back the tears. "No... I don't want this at all! Defect Mogeko!"

But Defect would not have any of that. "No! You gotta run!"

"No...nooo..."

"Missy, if you get caught here, this'll all be for nothing! At least, give some thought about how I feel!"

...Reluctantly, she agreed. At this point, she didn't have much of a choice.

...Defect was dead. She couldn't believe it, but he was dead. She saw the execution with her own eyes. She saw him on the big cross. She watched and listened as the man who would have been her groom was _torched_ to death.

Yet, she still wanted to believe that this was all some horrible nightmare. But the tears streaming down her face were as real as could be.

"I'll remember what you did for me, Defect Mogeko. I'll remember what your friends did for me. I wont let this sacrifice be in vain."

...The worst part was, she couldn't shake off the feeling that this was _her fault._ If only she hadn't killed the other special Mogekos, he  
might still be here...

At least her brother was still waiting.


	7. Floor VII: Shinya Kurai

Floor VII: Shinya Kurai

Yonaka remembered something. As she ran away from the perverted king, she came across a Mogeko in the bathroom. She made sure to kill it, _just for good measure.  
_  
 _Good memories.  
_  
But finally, there was Shinya. The whole walk home, she thought of how happy she would be to meet her brother. the hell she escaped never even crossed her mind, as if it were a dream.

"I'm home. Shinya."

"Welcome home, Yonaka. Long time no see."

"Yeah."

"You were pretty late."

"Yeah...a little..."

"Hmm..."

"I thought you wouldn't come home, you know."

Yonaka realized that the bloody chunks on the ground were indeed her family. "This is..."

"That's right." His eyes turned a frightening red. "It's exactly what you think. First, I cut their throats. Then they couldn't speak, so they ran around like bugs, gasping for air. They thrashed about so much, it made a mess of the room. And since you were late, I could do it nice and slowly."

"I see." Yonaka... actually didn't care much about their parents. No, the two siblings, they **hated** their awful, horrible, cruel parents! Those two **never** understood their children like parents should; nobody could possibly understand the **inhumanity** the Kurai siblings had to suffer, every single **DAMN** day of their worthless lives!

...And because of _them_ , poor brother had no choice but to take it out on her...

...She was surprised to see their hearts on the ground- she figured those bastards must have lacked them.

"Yes, yes. Well, now it's your turn, Yonaka."

!

"It's all right, I'll... end it all for you quickly. Come here."

She stood. Now brother would come after _her?  
_  
"Come, now. It's me. It's your brother."

Shinya whipped out _his_ knife. Like sister, like brother...

And so, Yonaka fled from her own beloved brother, back onto the bus she came in...

-

The bus was not stopping.

"This is an express bus, miss!" said the _Mogeko_ driver.

Y... _you...  
_  
"Mogege! Thank you for boarding the train direct to Mogeko castle! Let's put the pedal to the medal!"

"NooOOOoooOOOO"

...

The bus stopped. The passenger climbed outside to see her driver. Who brought her here against her own will.

"We're heeeeere!"

 **"...You motherfucker! You will pay with your life!"**

 **Stab, stab, stab,** was the _joyous_ sound of payback! The blood goes _squish_ on her feet, tee-hee!

...The now despairing girl walked along the path, back to the castle, remembering all that she went through along the way. The first band of Mogekos chasing her through the forest, meeting Defect in the cell, running into-and being tortued by-the sadistic Moge-ko, the showdown with King mogeko... and the seven special Mogekos who helped her throughout her journey.

"Somewhat Strange Mogeko... He advised me when I knew nothing.  
Prosciutto Fairy... imparted a key to open the door to the future.  
Blood Spirit... guided me on the path I ought to take.  
Hasu... helped us through his final moments.  
Moffuru... who led us under the Lord's divine light.  
Mogecuckoo... who gave even his body to save us.  
Nega Mogeko... helped me, always."

They gave nothing but aid to her throughout her journey... but now, they were all dead, _all because of_ _ **her.**_  
...Nothing could describe the painful discord of clashing emotions eating her up in their fierce battle.  
...Ah, there was that king again. That **fucking** king.

"Hey! Welcome back!"

"...What are you saying? This isn't where I need to go back to."

...The king didn't see the blow coming. "Gyoo0oo0oo000H?!"

" **Move it.** I'm going back... to brother. I can't waste time loitering here."

"Uh, wai... Wait! Please wait! Sorry! I was too stubborn! I'll apologize! Just WAAaaaAAAIITTT!"

-

...Are you kidding me. Here she was, _finally_ at the exit, and two goofballs won't let her in without an 'indulgence.'

"Don't take this the wrong way, ma'am, but this here's a dimensional gateway. It can take you literally anywhere in existence, from the Grey Garden to the Deep Blue Sea."

"And even beyond that as well." said the other one.

"What I'm saying is, we can't afford to fuck around with this stuff. I mean, this is serious shit right here."

"That's why you've got to have an in-duulll-gence if you want to get through this here gate."

As if her patience wasn't already wearing thin. This whole thing is preposterous.

"Ugh, look. I _did_ get chased around by Moge-ko, and I _did_ save General Hashasky, but he... never gave me an indulgence. So... I just don't have it!"

She could practically feel her patience slowly cracking... and by this point, it's about to break.

"In that case..."  
"We hope you enjoy your stay at Mogeko Castle!"

 _Crack...crack..._ _ **crack...**_  
 **... SHATTER.**

"...But I _do_ have a few other things you _might_ be interested in. I have a large knife that can go through a Mogeko's head like butter," as her many, _many_ victims could have attested to. "I have a hammer that can smash through steel, and I have a can of _flesh-burning_ insecticide. So I'm going to ask you guys a question, **and I've only got enough patience to ask it once.** ** _How-do you want me- to kill you?"_**

Her eyes were now the same blood red that her brother sometimes sported. The gatekeepers, frozen in fear, quickly decided what the only safe move was.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise?! She's uh..." She smiled, sinisterly, as if preparing the kill.  
"got the uhh...super-duper-secret Mogeko password! Congratulations, miss Yonaka Kurai, for saying the super-secret password! You just won your very own indulgence! So uh... be sure to use it wisely! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and _take a shit right now."  
_  
Yes! He's gone!  
...The other one was still standing. Looks like he'll need a little more _convincing_... so she approached him.

"And, uh, I suppose you'll want to use that there indulgence, then? Alrighty then, indulgence accepted! Now just step through the gate, think happy thoughts, and follow the second star on the right, and just go straight onto.. eh... You know what, just go through the gate. It already knows where you want to go."

 _Well, we dodged a bullet,_ thought the gatekeeper as he found his way to a bathroom on the sixth floor.  
 _  
!...Hey, why is there a corpse here?_


	8. Back Home: Path to FalseHood

Back Home: Path of Falsehood

A dark void, with a cross in the center. That's what she saw before her. And below it, the seven special Mogekos.

"Ah, what travesty!" Proclaimed a mocking voice. "Thou hast repaid those who aided ye instead with death! Such sin weighs heavy as darkness..."

As if she didn't already know that. She could only guess the voice belonged to Lord Prosciutto... which, if she's correct, is just a fancy name that _arrogant asshole_ of a king gave himself.

"Alas! Thou must receive punishment! For thou hast lost the way of truth!"  
The fool. He really thinks himself a _god?_ Hahahaha... An almighty _idiot,_ that's what he is. She ought to replace him- why, she'd do a _much_ better job of running this place than those whiny kindergarteners.

"Now, proceed into the world of falsehood!"  
...Welp, not like there's anything else to do.

-

"Brother." There he stands. _Is the old you gone now?  
_  
"Welcome home. When you took off, it startled me." _Brother._ "I'm sorry," she said. _Your mind has broken.  
_  
She walked closer. "I... won't go anywhere anymore."

He sighed. "That's good to hear."

...Still? _Another_ memory?  
"YAAAaaaHHHHHaaaAAAHHH!"  
"S...Stop, brother... Wait..." she pleaded.  
Didn't work.  
...She felt her brother's knife.  
 **Stab, stab, stab.**  
As he sunk _deep inside her._  
Blood spilled out. Her throat filled up, her mouth so wet.  
"Hahaha."  
Then she awoke, and ran away. That's how it went.

Honestly, perhaps that was her comeuppance for everything she'd done. She would get to feel the pain of those she _betrayed_ and _slaughtered,_ like they were nothing. After they helped her.  
And her ultimate fate, she thought now, would be to suffer that pain _for all eternity._ What a _deliciously_ ironic hell.  
Perhaps _that's_ why she kept waking up. The universe wanted to torture her, to break her, as punishment for her past misdeeds. It all makes sense. _She deserves this._

 **...NO.**  
She won't stand for this. She won't resign herself to this sad fate.  
No. NonononoNONOnoNo _nonononoNO_ **NOnononONOONONOOOONONOoooOOOO  
S T A B  
**  
"...Brother. Why... Bro... ther... why... why... why... didn't you dodge?"  
"Why...?"said her brother. "Because I... wanted... to end it all. I'm sorry... for causing you so much trouble."  
"No...it's not like that at all!"  
"I'm very happy you put an end to it. Sorry things didn't go so well."  
"Brother...we finally... meet again. Welcome home, brother. Good night."

-

The Mogeko, at last, finished telling his story.

"How was it? Was it amusing? This book really brings me back. I wrote it, you know. It was popular in the castle, for a time." He went on to talk about happiness, in a philosophical manner. Strange creature, he was. "What about you... hey... Hasn't it always... been that way? Did your story... end on that day?"

Obviously. Now she's strapped to a bed. Not like she could leave if she wanted to.

 **"Well, Yonaka?"  
"Haha. Hahahaha. AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I see! Guess NOT, huh! Thought you'd get better with all those pills, though! But nah, if your mind itself's broken, nothing Moge-tan can do!"**  
He laughed even more. And more. _And more! Shut Up!_  
 **  
"Hey Yonaka! Hey Yonaka! What should we play today! Oh? Can't hear me!"**  
 _SHutupshutupshUtUPshutUUP  
_  
" **Gets kinda tiring, you know! Putting on a one-man show!"**  
 _ShUT I T  
_ **  
"Isn't that nice! You get to sleep happy... And I get to PLAY with you! Don't worry, I'll ALLLLWAYS be here at your side! Sleep your life away with all that relief, Yonaka! Come on, let's play! With Moge-tan! FOREEEVEEERRR!"**  
 _NONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	9. Path to Paradise: Yonaka Kurai

Path to Paradise: Yonaka Kurai

...It felt so cold. How long had she been here? Trapped. Trapped and forced into a plaything for all of them. She couldn't escape.  
This was her punishment, she knew it now.  
Why? Why? Why was she ever born?  
All she wanted was to be with her brother again.  
And then, Defect...  
But they're gone now. She's all alone.  
 _All alone._  
ALL AloNE.  
Her HeArT BEaTs fOr FreeDoM  
BuT ShE Can'T esCaPE  
HEADACHE  
HORRIBLE HEADACHE  
GAHHHH  
...Hehehe... Tee-hee! HA hA HA Ha. **HA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA GYAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA!  
**

"Ohhh, Yonaka-tan! It's playtime with Moge-ko!"  
The queen entered the room... only to find her toy gone.  
"Wh-wha! WHERE IS SHE!"  
The king followed not far behind. "Huh?"  
"I said, WHERE IS SHE!"  
"She's right... she's not here."  
"I KNOW THAT!"  
"Uh oh, better call the others."

-

"There she is!" cried out a Mogeko.  
"Ah, there you are, girly!" said another.  
"Good girls stay in their rooms!" said yet another.  
"Now now, are you being a bad girl? Do you need to be spanked, naughty girl? Cause we'll be happy to do it!"  
A whole army stared her down. She just stared back.

"...Hahaha." She almost felt sorry for them. They stood no chance anymore.  
Her red eyes locked onto their target.

"HeHeHe."

"Uhhh... girly?"  
"She's just standing there!"  
"Aren't you going to run? It's no fun if there's no chase!"

Yonaka opened her mouth.

"Actually... I think _you're_ the ones who should be running away."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Last chance. Turn around now, or else."  
"What do you think we are?"

She pulled out the knife in one hand, and the hammer in another. The Huffspray was right with her, as well.  
"We...We're not running away!"

...She grinned. Not a normal grin, but the wide grin you'd find on a serial killer's face when they've got their target.  
 **"...GOOD. THen LeT's HAve SoMe FUN."  
**

Soon, the whole castle was in a panic. This cute little schoolgirl brought down nearly their entire army. The rest retreated in fear.

"WAHHHHHH! What's going on!"  
"Run! Every Mogeko for himself!"  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE! NOT LIKE THIS!"  
Their screams of agony were so _wonderful!_

"*cough...hack...st-stop, please...I-I'm sorry-"  
 **STAB STAB STAB.**  
 _Hhaaahaha._ Sorry? _Yeah, right._

"Stop this, you monster!"  
 _I'm_ _the monster?_  
With her hammer, she crushed his brains ever so slowly...  
 _Beautiful.  
_  
No one was spared from her madness. Every little sucker she could get her hands on, they never saw the light of day again. The Mofukus were nothing but wool now. The Mad Mogekos were easy prey. They laid on the ground, in chunks. She even attacked the hospital, _just to put them all out of their misery._ She was surprised to see the Zombie Mogekos eloquently pleading for their life.

"No, please! We beg of you miss, there lies absolutely no necessity for this atrocity! We can come to an understanding!" She _loved_ sticking her knife on every exposed part of their bodies. Then she looked around some more.

"Stephanie, NOOOO!"

She loved seeing the Huffspray _burn their ugly skin off._  
Of course, she was particularly proud of her work with the Mogemonster. The grotesque beast was at present nothing more than a hideous carcass.  
She visited seemingly every floor and tore up the place.  
 **She wanted blood. More and more blood.**  
And of course, she made sure to give them _exactly_ what they wanted. She _drilled_ her genitals into them, as they _yelled for mercy,_ just to rub it in.  
Didn't they want her body? Why were they now running away?  
 **HAHAHAHAHA. SWEET VENGEANCE.**  
And the whole time, she stayed as calm as she always was. Even as the world burned down around her.  
 **...WHO'S NEXT?!  
**

Moge-ko was getting tired of waiting. They still hadn't found that girl. She decided to vent her frustration on the king.  
"Moge-Ko, calm down, moge..."  
"Gaaahhh! Yonaka-tan! Bring me Yonaka-tan so we can PLAY!"  
"I told you, she got away..."  
"Then I'll play with YOU! Come! First, triangle horse torture!"  
"NooooOOOOooooOOOO!"  
"AGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA! I'll have you go 'til entrails spill out your butt!"  
Though mogeko was king, it was clear who the bigger menace is. Or _was._

Unfortunately, a monster far greater than any of them walked into the room.  
"Whoa, it's Yonaka-tan! Behind you, behind!" _Whew, I'm safe,_ thought the king, unaware of the demon he unleashed upon them all.

"Why'd you run, huh? Play with Moke-ko! Aheeheehee! Hm, what first? Maybe rip off your nails, chop off your fingers, and smear them with salt!... Hey, SAY something!"

Yonaka had... recovered somewhat from her psychotic rampage. She acted more like the girl they all knew. And lusted after.  
"...Bro...ther...?"  
"What, are you still thinking about your damn brother?" said the king. "Or that green traitor? Doesn't matter, they were worthless anyway! The world is much better off now that they're gone!"  
Moge-ko agreed. "Hell yeah! Good riddance!"

...And that was the last straw.  
Yonaka grabbed Moge-ko. Then... her eyes went red.  
 _Snnnnap._  
Went Moge-ko's poor neck.  
"GYAAAA! THAT..guh..HURTS!"  
"Hmhmhmhm...hehehe... would you all like to know what I did to your friends?"  
"Wha..." They all listened, now in fear.

"First, I cut their throats. Then they couldn't speak, so they ran like bugs, gasping for air. They thrashed about so much, it made a mess of the castle. It was quite an ordeal mutilating them. And since you weren't there... I could do it _nice and slowly_."  
The whole time, she twisted Moge-ko's neck around, slit it ever so slightly with her knife, made sure to get her face, too, just to be sure she felt the pain.  
"And I gave them my body, too. What a shame they didn't want it- I had to force it on them as they screamed some more..."

She described the entirety of her little 'game.' All the mogekos she killed, and how. Every gruesome detail.  
"It was...actually kinda funny, seeing _them_ scream and run from _me_."  
The king was horrified to hear it. "!...Lady, you've got a **_sick_** sense of humor!"  
! The Mogekos now looked on in fear. Someone was actually subduing Moge-ko.  
The king looked on in horror. "Wha...  
"Well, now it's your turn."  
 _Thump._ And she threw Moge-ko aside.  
"M...Moge-ko?" said the king.  
"Don't worry. I didn't kill her."  
"Huh?" _Why not? You should have!_  
"But I will kill... **you**."  
"...Eh? Mmph!"  
"I... have a grip strength of 70."  
"Mgyoooo! Stop! Not the face! Not the face! Not..."  
He screamed one last _gorgeous_ scream before she cut off his scalp.

"!Leader!"  
"What a horrible thing!"  
"She...put on the king's scalp?"

"Now I...am this land's king."  
"Wh...WHAAAAAAT!"  
"Today," said King Yonaka, "this is Yonaka Castle."  
"Say what! Don't be stupid!"

"Huffspray."  
They were powerless to stop her.  
She laughed.  
" **AHAHA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!** Yes, everything in this castle shall be as I will it...I...To bring back brother, I will...Ahh!"  
She felt a burst of power overcome her.  
 _I'll become this world's GOD_ , she thought.  
Out came a flash of white light...  
...Time froze.

The three villains floated in the white void, watching in disbelief.  
"Wha-what's g-going on?" Asked the former king.  
"Your world is being rewritten, by me." Said the new king.  
"Why is this happening?" Asked Moge-ko. 'What are you doing?"  
She chuckled.  
Shinya asked, "How did you get this... power?"

Yonaka responded. "Because I remembered _why_ I repeated time and suffered over and over again; my feelings for Defect Mogeko and you, Brother, run so deep that even pain feels like heaven to me. This power... comes from something _you fuckers_ will never understand. It's the greatest feeling in the world... **_IT'S LOVE!_**

"What the FUCK?!" Screamed Moge-ko.  
"Well, that's... nice to see that you care so deeply about me," said Shinya.

"So what are you now," asked mogeko. "Are you even human anymore?"  
"No," said Yonaka. "You are as sacred as a god and _I_ pulled you from heaven. So if you want to know what I've become... I suppose you could call _me_ a god now."  
"Well, shit," said mogeko. "Fuck this! As of now, humans are officially _way too fucking dangerous_ to be fucking around with! I'm outta here!"  
"Yeah, to hell with this!" said Moge-ko.  
"I agree. Dear sister, I do think you're being a bit irrational..." said Shinya.

"And where do you all think _you're_ going?" Asked the girl as she restrained them with light. "Now that I have ascended to godhood, I have many things I would like to do. I have a new era to bring about. And for that, you three scumbags are necessary." **  
**  
They quivered in fear as the void was beginning to fade away...

"Praise be to Prosciutto," said the high school god.  
The new Lord Prosciutto floated above her subjects. The Mogekos watched in amazement.  
"...I forgive the sin of all Mogeko," said she.  
"Ohhh...Our lord! O lord! The one true God of Prosciutto, radiant and beautiful!"  
And so Mogeko Kingdom bathed in divine light, and peace came upon the world. For now.  
 _But soon, the world will learn to fear me. I'll bring them all back, as my loyal subjects. Even mogeko would make a nice advisor._  
 _Yes... yes... yess... and anyone who disobeys will_ _ **wish**_ _they could die._  
 **AHAHAHAHAH... GYAHAHAHAH... MWAHAHAAHHA...  
All hail the Great Lord God King of Mogekos! All hail Yonaka 'Prosciutto' Kurai!**

And thus ends this dark tale. What will happen next? Can this new tyrant be stopped?  
...Well, that is a story... for another time.

—

 _"He who fights monsters should see to it that he does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."_ -Friedrich Neitzsche


	10. Bonus: DJ Met & Yonaka's Dictatorship

Bonus: DJ Met and the Dictatorship of Yonaka Kurai

It's good to be king.

Great Lord God King Yonaka stood in front of the mirror. Today was her interview on "Bloody Radio," whatever that was. She figured it would be a nice chance for exposure.

"Got to look my best."

Yonaka loved how her new dressing room was so big, and had changeable backgrounds ranging from a dark forest to the full moon to a heavenly light. A changing room fit for a king. She tried on every outfit she had in her wardrobe to determine which one would be the best. She had her junior high uniform, a blood-stained uniform, Shinya's outfit, a cute nurse outfit, a cute maid outfit, cute Chinese garb, cat-girl garb, a Mogeko costume, and even that fluffy form from earlier. The Mogekos sure had weird plans for her, but the costumes they made for her were cute, nonetheless.

And of course, there was her crown. The head of the previous king, now nothing more than a scalp.

"Would you pick something already?" said Yonaka's now-headless advisor. "You'll be late for your interview!"

"Just a minute, moge-tan!" That was her new name for him- he couldn't be called King mogeko anymore, now could he? Yet she needed an audible difference to distinguish him from the rest. This would do.

She decided her regular uniform would be the best thing to appear with. Nothing too weird or threatening- she didn't want to scare away the interviewer. She'll instill fear in the world's populace on another, much later date, when they're prepared.

Yonaka made sure everything was in order- her hair was nice and smooth, her clothes were unwrinkled and clean, her pigtails were braided, etc. before leaving.

She loved her new life in Yonaka Castle. The king had just about everything to herself, and did not need to share with anyone. She could take a Mogeko's precious prosciutto whenever she felt like it, and the poor creature could not do a thing but cry. She could randomly kill and torture Mogekos whenever she felt like it, and they wouldn't dare stand up to her. Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly lazy, she'd just send Shinya or Moge-ko to deal with them. Every night, she'd "play" with Moge-ko, or moge-tan, or Shinya, or all three if she felt like it, until they begged her for mercy. Often she'd hoist them onto those three crosses on the fourth floor, near Moge-ko's room, so they'd feel the pain of Hasu. It all felt so good. This was the new dictatorship of Yonaka Kurai.

Of course, it wasn't all bad. She'd brought all the Mogekos she so mercilessly slaughtered back to life, along with her brother. Last night, she gathered them all for a celebratory feast, and they seemed to have a good time. In general, the Mogekos describe her as being very kind and motherly- when she's not in one of her 'trances,' of course.

Yet Defect still wasn't talking to her. When she brought him back to life, his response was to ask what the former king had "done to her." For some reason that Yonaka couldn't understand, he accused her of "going too far." _What is he saying? After they put you on a cross and_ _ **burned you to death?**_ _These assholes deserve everything they're getting! You should be_ _ **thanking**_ _me! We can finally be happy together! We can finally keep our promise and_ _ **get married!**_

She still remembered.

"Missy! Do you have any idea what you've done!" Asked Defect, angrily.

"Yes I do," replies Yonaka, "but if you'd like to tell me, go ahead."

"Fine. You went _completely_ ** _crazy!_** You killed hundreds of Mogekos, even my friends who _helped you!_ And rather than leave, you chose to stay here and _become the new king?_ "

"So What? They deserve this, after everything they've done. I'm only teaching them a lesson."

"You have no right to screw everything up like this!"

"I'm an existence called 'evil' now. If it's my job to do evil things, then I will. Look, just forget everything that happened before. Pretend I'be always been your ruler. Pretend we're still on good terms."

"...Missy. Sorry, but I'll never just forget what you've done."

"Fine. Then it looks like we'll be enemies now."

"Maybe we will!" he said before storming off.

"You really are a _**defect**_ , you know that?!"

Thier relationship was never the same. After one too many heated arguments, he went off by himself. He willingly locked himself in the cell they first met in. He still lies in that same cell, refusing to speak to her. Sometimes she passes by and hears him crying.

"Yonaka? Sister? Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Sweet little Shinya noticed her staring into space. She couldn't help but remember the good old days, before any of this happened. She remembered Defect, and the wonderful relationship they used to have... Of course, she snapped out of it and left for her interview.

Shinya swore he saw tears running down her face.

* * *

"Heeey, hi there! Morning! Good day! Good evening!"

What time was it, even...

"Time for Underworld Broadcasting Bloody Radio with your ghost host, DJ Met! Today's guest is - tadah! The bro-cestuous high school girl, Yonaka Kurai! Woooo!"

She applauded her guest, as if to imitate a pleased crowd. The Great Lord God King spoke.

"Ehehe...Hello." Bro-cestuous?

The interview room looked nice enough. Pink-chekered tile scheme, a couple Mogekos in the sound room, a couple posters... actually, one of them was a picture of a shark with "SHARK FIN" written on it, but she swore the shark looked familiar. What was his name... she could never remember. Sumekichi, or something like that?

"Alright! So how was it, Yonaka? Thoughts on Mogeko Castle?"

"To be honest, I never wanna appear in one of these again." Yonaka figured that if a sequel were to be made, her reign could potentially come to an end... and she'd probably suffer even more. She'd rather just be left alone ruling Yonaka Castle away from the camera's eye, thank you very much.

"I'LLLL BET! Oh, but don't worry! Gaiden's gonna be even crueler and take even more from ya!"

Oh, why did she have to confirm her suspicions? Now Yona's probably gonna have to set up extra security in the castle...

"That aside! I actually made a li'l cameo in this game! Didya notice me! Plus some other guys, but hey, y'know..."

Surprisingly, she still remembers their amusing little arguments.

"No, hold on...Gaiden? What... I didn't... hear about... eh?"

"Alright, moving into the rapid-fire Q&A part of the program! Our first question isss! From M-san of K Prefecture! Hmm...'Please tell us Yonaka's favorite type of man...' Whew! Yonaka, whaddya say to that?"

"Brother." _At least he's still loyal to me,_ _ **Defect**_.

"Yikes! So much bro-cest! Guh-roooooosssss!"

"Aren't you being a bit cruel!" Ugh... she's like Yosafire, but completely obnoxious.

"Not so much if it's true, eh?"

"Um, well, look!"

"Right, moving on! From Lewdie! Uhh...'Please tell us Yonaka's first romance...'Oh-HOH!"

"Brother." Honesty is the best policy.

"Seriously that's incest! You big dummy!"

Dummy?! "Y-you have the wrong idea! It's a pure love!"

"And ain't love all about motive?"

"Wrong again!"

"Ahahahaha! Right, 'pure incest' it is, you brainless idiot!"

"Weahhhh!" _DO you have_ _ **ANY**_ _idea who you are talking to, lady?! I could_ _ **strangle you,**_ _or_ _ **bash your skull in,**_ _or_ _ **cut you up,**_ _right now, if I wanted to!_

But she decided it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Right, from I Love Panties! 'Please tell us Yonaka's favorite person.'"

"B"

"We know it's your stinkin' brother!"

"Is that wrong! Hmph!" _Why, I have half a mind to..._

"Who said that? Nyahahahahaha! Right, how about we look at different sorts of questions? Maybe give you a ghost of a chance! Myahaha!"

 _A_ _ **king**_ _should not be subjected to this treatment!_

"Ahem, from Hashasky! Why was Yonaka chosen as the protagonist of this game?"

They stared at each other for a moment, baffled by the question. Finally, Met broke the silence.

"Uh? Who cares!"

"Huh? What the?"

"Don't go asking me that stuff! I couldn't care less!"

"That's cruel! You're cruel!"

"Shaddup, you hopeless bromantic!"

"You should apologize to brother-lovers all over Japan!" _And to your future overlord,_ she added mentally.

"Oh, so you acknowledge it!"

Yonaka realized what she said. "WEAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh yeah! I've gone to mess around at Mogeko Castle from time to time... And since I'm not weak like you, I can murder those Mogekos so easy!"

"Well, I'm only human! What do you expect of me!" _Even an all-powerful monarch has to start somewhere, right?_

"Probably nothin', dummy!"

 _Losing patience..._

"Why DO you like your bro so much?"

"Oh, gosh..."

"'Oh gosh' ain't gonna cut it! You big nincompoop!" she said as blood poured down her face.

"You're bleeding a lot!"

"Ooh, this? Happens sometimes. It's basically sweat I guess?"

... _The_ _ **FUCK?**_

"You're reminding me of Moge-ko!"

"Oh, that nutcase!" _At least we agree on_ ** _something_** **.**

The interview went on and on, the two of them going back and forth. Eventually, it was time to end.

"Everyone! Thank you very much for playing Mogeko Castle!"

...Met just stared. "Wait is that it?"

"The game was too horrible for me to say anything more." Please, let's just end this.

* * *

Yonaka was in the middle of her ballerina routine, twirling and swinging around. Meanwhile, mogeko was laying on the ground, defeated. It felt so GREAT to be able to rub victory in his face like this. Suck it, Mogekos!

Howver, she was interrupted with a summon back to the throne room. She ran back and dragged her slave/advisor with her.

"King, the others are back with some very interesting information..."

"Yes, moge-tan?"

"We found out who the protagonist of Gaiden will be," said Shinya. "Apparently, the game is subtitled General Hashasky's Great Adventure."

That Russian Mogeko I rescued? He's my opposition? Of all people...

"Well... looks like we'll have to get him out of the way. Ah, I know the perfect person for the job!" She would love this. She loves the days when the king gives her someone weaker than her to bully. That's why she's so enthusiastic about doling out the new regime's punishments. Yes, perfect!

"Ohhh, Moge-ko! Yonaka-tan has a mission for you!"

* * *

Thus, we conclude this story for now. As for what happens next, we'll just have to wait for the sequel. Now, a message to my inspirations for this story. I'd like to thank Ogekom/Mogeko/Deep Sea Prisoner for making this wonderfully twisted game, and Blue Rhapsody for making Mogeko Castle With Voices, which added even more hilarity and built on the already created world. This was mainly me filling in some of the blanks and writing down what might have been going through the character's heads as they went through all this craziness.

Welp, hope you enjoyed reading, cause I loved writing it. And I really hope we get to see Yonaka playing the Big Bad role in the sequel. She'd make an awesome Ivlis-esque antagonist, and the Ivlis/Yonaka pairing will probably get even stronger (don't personally ship it, but it would still be funny). So thanks for reading, and ciao!


End file.
